battlenationsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Luxionmk2/Uh oh... I discovered something new...
So I've been researching how to use nested tabviews, to better disseminate various attack profiles without having to stretch out a page and promote extra scrolling. The answer: Tabber! It also has additional benefits over Tabview, such as not breaking when wikia/mediawiki updates globally! The con is that pages will take longer to load since it'll be loading all the usual "tabbed" content ahead of time, which shouldn't be a big deal to BN Wiki since that's what use to happen before we moved to Tabviews. The biggest negative has to be that EVERYTHING will have to move to Tabber from Tabview. I've been slowly updating the units to move from "all content on page" to Tabview, and would say that I'm more than 50% done. To shift from Tabview to Tabber would be copy-and-pasting all the articles in Category:Attacks back into their parent pages, losing that Category (if people ever cared)... Maybe I'll put this on the forums with some samples to see what other Contributors think... I, for one, am excited at this prospect! ---- UPDATE So it seems that stupid Tabview doesn't render additional script-dependent templates, like Tabber. However, what's nice is that when it doesn't, it'll still display all the information as such, which isn't too bad since that means the page can be viewed both ways, instead of "broken" with one and not the other. The unit using tabview, and how it looks when it's not broken: Laser Technician The unit using tabber: Super Creeper Both units now being displayed on the same page using Tabview to render the contents: Tabbed view UPDATE #2 After much searching and research, I think I've fixed the CSS so that tabber will suit our needs. The problem is that there isn't an easy way to implement it without majorly overhauling every page and copy-and-pasting all the work "back" from the separate pages. I think I did 80-90% of the "leaving", so it'll just be undoing a lot of my work again... I created two new deviations of the existing Weapon templates that'll look better with Tabber, Template:WeaponBox and Template:AttackBox. I'm trying to be more helpful and provide better explanations in the templates I'm creating. See it in action: Super Creeper. As I migrate the Vehicle Factory units to 2.3, I'll be applying Tabbers to them. Source will look cluttered, but the end result will look nicer. Help Requested - I just need someone to figure out how to get rid of the space/white line between the tab and the tab contents. It doesn't do that in preview (well, the white line is there), and other wikis don't have this problem. It's something configured within Wikia.css I've found, after determining that it isn't my new Tabber css and other stuff in Common.css. ---- Sample Generic Tabber Tab1= Stuff. |-| Tab2= More Stuff. Sample Tabber using #weapon ID Some Stuff. Even more stuff. Sample Tabber using #attack ID Some Stuff. Even more stuff. Category:Blog posts